


Cara Menghindari Jatuh Cinta kepada Seseorang

by randomtuna13 (belindarimbi13)



Category: American Vandal (TV)
Genre: Denial of Feelings, M/M, Peter Being (Extra) Dumbass, Unconventional Format
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24407548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belindarimbi13/pseuds/randomtuna13
Summary: Cara Menghindari Jatuh Cinta kepada Seseorang, sebuah panduan yang ditulis oleh Peter Maldonado.[untuk event#TigaSatuLima]
Relationships: Sam Ecklund/Peter Maldonado
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6
Collections: DrabbleTigaSatuLima





	Cara Menghindari Jatuh Cinta kepada Seseorang

**Author's Note:**

>   * American Vandal adalah serial televisi ciptaan Dan Perrault & Tony Yacenda, serta ditayangkan oleh Netflix.
>   * wikiHow adalah sebuah situs web dan komunitas wiki, yang didirikan oleh Jack Herrick dan Josh Hannah. Semua isinya berlisensi di bawah Creative Commons (by-nc-sa).
>   * Penulis tidak memperoleh keuntungan finansial dari penulisan fanfiksi ini. Fanfiksi ini ditulis hanya untuk kesenangan semata.
>   * Fanfiksi ini diikutkan dalam event **#TigaSatuLima** untuk merayakan ulang tahun sang penyelenggara, **pappilon**! Selamat ulang tahun!
> 


## Cara Menghindari Jatuh Cinta kepada Seseorang

#### disusun oleh: Peter Maldonado

Jatuh cinta dapat mengubah Anda menjadi orang yang tidak rasional. Dalam industri tertentu, profesionalisme yang dijunjung tinggi merupakan sesuatu yang tidak boleh dicampuri oleh perasaan, terutama bias karena cinta. Beberapa langkah dapat diambil untuk menghindari hal tersebut.

  
  


#### METODE 1 DARI 3

### Hindari orang yang Anda suka

**1\. Usahakan menjaga jarak**

> "Aku tidak pernah melihatmu dengan Sam lagi, apa kalian bertengkar?"

**2\. Batasi diri saat bertemu dengannya**

> "Apa yang terjadi setelah Turd Burglar? Kau dan Sam akan menyelidik lagi? Kudengar kalian akan kuliah di kampus—OH! SAM! HEI!"

**3\. Jangan merespon gestur yang berbau romantis**

> "Pete, aku sudah men- _spam_ -mu dengan _meme,_ tapi kau tidak merespon. Tolong, angkat teleponku."

#### METODE 2 DARI 3

### Batasi diri secara emosional

**1\. Tulis sifat negatif orang yang Anda sukai**

> _Kebiasaan buruk Sam: Tidak tahu kapan waktu yang tepat untuk ~~tidak~~ bercanda._

**2\. Tentukan apa penyebab Anda tidak cocok dengannya**

> "Kau tahu, Sam bisa jadi aktor hebat jika ia diberikan kesempatan!"

**3\. Fokus pada persahabatan yang membuat Anda tetap akan berteman baik**

> "Dia sahabatmu, Bung, kau pikir dia akan menyakiti hatimu dengan sengaja?"

#### METODE 3 DARI 3

### Fokus pada kegemaran dan kebutuhan diri sendiri

**1\. Alihkan perhatian dengan melakukan hobi**

> "Dimana kawanmu yang cerewet itu? Siapa namanya—Sam? Dia tidak akan ikut mewawancaraiku?"

**2\. Ceritakan perasaan Anda kepada orang yang Anda percaya**

> "APA MAKSUDMU KAU DAN ECKLUND TERNYATA TIDAK BERKENCAN SELAMA INI?"

**3\. Tentukan apakah Anda perlu mengungkapkan perasaan padanya**

> "Peter, Ibu tahu kau anak yang keras kepala. Ibu yakin kau tidak melakukan semua ini tanpa alasan. Tapi, apa adil bagi Sam, jika kau memutuskan sendiri tanpa mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya Sam rasakan?"

  
  


  
  


#### Apakah artikel ini membantu?

🔲 Yes ❎ No

#### Beritahu kami agar artikel ini bisa menjadi lebih baik:

> **` BODOH BETUL KAU INI, PETE!`**
> 
> **` AKU SUDAH JATUH CINTA PADAMU SEJAK KELAS 4 SD!`**
> 
> **` ANGKAT! TELEPONKU! SEKARANG! JUGA!` **
> 
> **` KAU TAHU AKU SIAPA`**

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> > [wikiHow logo](https://commons.m.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:WikiHow_logo_2014.png)
>> 
>> Fanfiksi ini berdasarkan artikel asli dari [wikiHow](https://id.wikihow.com/Menghindari-Jatuh-Cinta-kepada-Seseorang), dikutip dengan perubahan
> 
> Akhirnya pecah telor nulis fandom ini! Seru sekali proses dalam nulis drabble yang harus pas 315 kata. Harus muter otak gimana biar aku ga kelebihan word. Akhirnya dipilihlah format ini. Semoga berkenan!
> 
> Semua ini tentu saja tidak akan tercapai kalo bukan karena ngebet pengen ikut event-nya kak Ria. Selamat ulang tahun, kak! Semoga tambah yang baik-baik, may God bless you always!
> 
> Fanfiksi ini selain dipersembahkan sebagai hadiah ulang tahun kak Ria, juga sebagai kado pribadi aku sendiri untuk menyambut umur dan fandom yang baru 💙


End file.
